In the Memory of You
by TheLtColonel
Summary: Dawn head's out to Unova to find the last of the people that cares for her after having something so horrible done to her. But something went wrong and now Ash is close to death! PearlShipping AshXDawn Be warned! It's rated M for a reason.
1. Heading Out

Just a heads up!

Ash = 18

Dawn = 17

Kenny = 19

This takes place 7 months after Dawn left Ash and Brock in Sinnoh!

* * *

><p>A blunette girl 17 years of age was standing at a cave entrance staring out at what she could see of the forest in the blizzard that showed no signs of stopping.<p>

Her name was Dawn, She was wearing a heavy pink jacket with a white scarf and a light pink bennie with her name on it. She was also wearing a really short pink skirt that was not suited for this weather. She was extremely well built and was a well gifted girl.

She was not happy, in fact she was currently crying. She looked back into the cave she was within at a 18 year old raven haired boy who was lying unconscious on a green back pack with a pink and black blanked atop of him.

Sitting next to him was a small blue and white penguin named Piplup, and a small yellow mouse named Pikachu. Pikachu, who belonged to the raven haired boy, was placing a hot rag over the boys head. His name was Ash, and he was her best friend and the only man she had ever been in love with.

Dawn was having one of the worst weeks of her life. Not only had something so terrible that it made tears run down her face, but they were in this mess. They were stuck in a blizzard after being chased down by Team Plasma. She moved over to Ash and the Pokemon wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I will go looking for help in just a a few minutes you guys." She said to the saddened Pikachu and the much worried Piplup. She sat down above Ash's head and moved the backpack out from beneath his head and slowly placing his head upon her legs.

He was shaking and coughing. His fever had reached higher than she thought it had and it looked as though he was having trouble breathing.

She gently moved stray pieces of his hair back behind his ears. He had always had a messy head. Dawn got a small smile thinking about that. Every time she thought of him he smiled. But whatever was there of a smile faded when the sad reality of being trapped in a blizzard with no chance of helping her dying best friend. She bent down and kissed his forehead and whispered.

"I am so sorry I got you into this Ash..." She took a deep breath and moved out from under him, placing his head back upon the back pack that was being used as a pillow.

Standing up and grabbing her back pack, she turned over to look at Pikachu and Piplup. "I need you two to stay here and look after him till I find some sort of place to stay. I am pretty sure when we were running I saw a house of some sort." She bent down and patted Pikachu on the head and smiled. "No need to worry Pikachu, everything will be fine." Pikachu smiled a bit in return before looking back down at his master.

"Be good Piplup." She said, as if he always would get himself into trouble, walking towards the cave entrance. Turning her head one last time towards Ash she said, "I wont let you down...again."


	2. Dawn's Secret

**Hate to do this but this scene had to be in here. =L **

* * *

><p>The blizzard was fierce, so in fact that she could barley life her head to see just where it was she was going. Dawn moved her bare legs slowly looking for any sign of human life. She would get the feeling of being watched every once in awhile, but if she looked hard enough she would see it was some sort of Pokémon trying to keep its self safe and warm.<p>

Seeing how this was turning out to be the start of what could possibly the worst year anyone had ever had on the planet, Dawn was trapped in her mind thinking. She was always thinking lately. Always had something on her mind.

Right now she was thinking of her mother who had just pasted away 4 months ago. Dawn was in Hoenn at the time and did not even get the news till a week after it had happened. Her mother was her only family since her father had passed away when she was just a child. She teard up when thinking of her mother. She loved her so much and would always tell her everything. Without her she had no one... no one but Ash.

This brings us to why it was she was in the Unova region. For the past 7 months since she had left Ash and Brock after their Sinnoh journey, she had been traveling in Hoenn with a good friend Kenny. Or at least, who she thought was a good friend. It had always been apparent that he had liked Dawn and wanted to be more than just friends. Dawn never really gave it much thought. She was always thinking of Ash. So other guys were never really on her mind. Besides that she really wanted Kenny and her to be just friends. But last week, Kenny lost it. He could not take it anymore. Not being with her and her not sharing his feeling back.

Dawn's memory~

One night after Dawn had been talking to Ash over the video phone at the Pokémon center in Fortree city she was walking down to her room there in the center. She was smiling and thinking. Witch was pretty normal when she got done talking to Ash. He always listened to her no matter where he was in the world. They had just spent hours talking over the phone. So long in fact, that the Joys from both sides had to kick them off. But that is beside the point.

On her way back down to her room she noticed Kenny standing in front of her door. He did not look to happy, but Dawn being in her lovey dovey state did not really give it much thought. "Hi Kenny" she said waving to him and pulling out the key to her door. "So where have you been Dee Dee?" He asked in an unfriendly tone. "Talking with Ash again?" He said pushing himself off the wall moving closer to her.

Dawn had finally gotten the sticky lock to open and opened the door. She looked at him smiling and blushing abit. "Yea, he just won his 5th gym badge and is doing gre-" But she was cut off. "I thought we were having dinner tonight." Kenny said interrupting her mid sentence.

Dawn and Kenny both entered the room. "Oh my god I forgot all about that. I'm sorry Kenny, time just went by so fast I did not even realize." She said hoping he was not to mad.

"Oh don't worry Dee Dee." He said with a dark look on his face as he closed and locked the door. Dawn was not paying much attention. She was packing up her ribbon case from showing Ash the five she had already won.

Kenny walked over to the girl and stood next to her staring. "I can think of something you can do in return for me." He said placing his hand on her arched back and moving down her body.

Dawn face and attitude quickly changed. She jumped back to remove his hand from her body. When there eyes locked however, she went from being angry to afraid. She could see that his intentions were not good ones. "K-Kenny?" She started trying to get more than that out but was unable to.

"What is it that he does that makes him different from me?" He asked cornering Dawn into a wall. "W-w-who?" She stuttered hoping that they could talk whatever it was he wanted out.

"You know who I am talking about" he began, "That fag faced Ass ketchup." He quickly grabbed Dawns wrist and held it against the wall. "Kenny d-do-" He quickly moved the hand he was using to hold her arm over her mouth and used his elbow to hold her up against the wall. "I do everything for you Dee Dee." He chuckled. "Do you ever even notice? NO! You spend all night talking to that kid from across the damn globe. I listen to you! I go where you want to go! I do absolutely everything you want me to do. And I think that it's finally fucking time that I get something in return for it. If you don't love me Dee Dee." Dawn's eyes widened. "Then I am just going to have to FORCE you to love me."

Dawn squirmed around trying to break free, but she was so scared that moving was difficult. Kenny was using his right knee to help keep her in place. Using his free hand to grab something off the table. It was a thing of duck tape. Quickly pulling a piece off and moving his other hand off her mouth so fast that she did not get the chance to scream or call for help, he taped her mouth shut and grabbed her left hand with his right. With his left hand he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs from his back pocket. He pulled her from the wall and throws her on the bed and sat on top of her.

At this point, streams of tears began to fall. Her eyes were widened and her pupils were small as she was trying to grasp on what was happening. Kenny put both of her hands in each slot of the hand cuffs and flipped her over so she was on her back. "I am sorry Dawn..." He said looking into her eyes with a frown on his face. But just as quick as he flipped her over, a terrifying smile appeared on his face. "But I am going to fuck you up so bad."

Dawn looked around for some sort of help but had realized her only help, was recovering from battles they had been through the day before. Nurse Joy had all of her Pokémon.

Kenney sat down on top of her stomach facing the bottom half of Dawns body. He moved her skirt up towards him. He then moved his right hand down her panties and placed a finger inside of her. She was shaking her head back and forth. "You're so tight."

He said smiling and wiggling his finger around inside of her. But he stopped for a minute and turned his head around just enough to see her face. "Have you had sex yet?" He asked her with a smile on. She turned her head away so she could not see his face. "So a virgin then?" He said with a great big grin. "I am honored." He said bending over and quickly licking her pussy over her panties.

It was true, she had never had sex before. She had always wanted to wait for the right guy. He grabbed onto her feet as she tried to kick him but failed. He pulled off her boots and socks and began to remove her panties.

Dawn was screaming in her head. Hoping that somebody would save her before it was too late. But no one was coming. She was going to be raped by one of her only friends.

Kenny held her panties above her head. "These are cute" he said pointing to the heart on the back of them. He then began to place a finger inside of her pussy again "Doesn't feel too bad does it?" He was right at this point. She may have never had sex but she had masturbated before. Using her fingers. But she knew the worst had yet to come.

He moved two more fingers into her. She flinched at this and struggled some more. "I take it that hurts?" She screamed as loud as she could but all you could hear was moaning due to the tape. Kenny got off of her then removed her dress and stared at her breast for about a minute. The amount of Development that had accrued since she left Ash was unbelievable. She had definitely become a women.

"All those nights I spent thinking of you." He smiled. He removed her bra to reveal the most perfect par of breast there can be. She was red around the checks as she kicked trying to get out of the hold he had on her. He bent down and sucked on her right breast. Tears did not stop from Dawns eyes. This was not how she saw her first time at all. Kenny was not being gentle. He was biting and hurting her. She wanted out, she wanted to end everything right there. Kenny moved off of her and held her down with one hand. With his other he removed his pants and underwear revealing his manhood. He put his hardened penis on her face and showed her. "You like how big I am?" He asked feeling proud of himself. He moved over to line himself up with her pussy. She shook her head looking at her pleading to stop. She could not understand how someone so gentle could just snap like this. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I will not be gentle." he whispered as he slammed himself into her.

She stopped moving completely. She was a virgin and had never been broken into before. The amount of pain she felt at this point was so bad she felt like she was about to pass out on the spot. Her body began to shake and she could fell alot of blood running down herself. "My god Dee Dee, you're so fucking tight." He began to move himself back and forth as fast as he could. He placed his hands around her neck and tightened his grip so only a tiny bit of air could get past.

He went on like this for more than 15 minutes. "Almost there!" She shook her head pleading that he would not do it inside of her. "Whats that? You want me to unload inside of you my love?" He yelled really loud. He was moving faster and faster until he finally let loose inside of her. She could not believe just how much he was doing inside her. He just would not stop letting it out within her. She moved around more than she ever had before. She did not want to be pregnant.

"You're so good D-dawn." He removed his hands from her breastto step back to pull out of her. Dawn saw an opening. She used what little strength she had left to head butt him in the head. He fell backwards enough for her to push herself up. She moved over to the wall on the other side of the room. With all the sweat the tape had removed just a tad. Enough for her to push that edge against the wall and let the tape stick to the wall.

She quickly pulled the tape half way off her mouth. It was not fully but it was enough to let out a powerful scream. Kenny quickly moved over and kicked her in the head several times. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? THEY COULD HEAR YOU!" Dawn did not stop screaming. She continued till Kenny could get his hand over her mouth.

But by that time it was too late. Nurse joy and Officer Jenny had broken down the door. In front of Officer Jenny was a growlith who tackled Kenny to the ground biting his hands and making him stay down.

Dawn had giving up at this point. She had no strength left. She was going to let them take care of her now that help had arrived. She laid there, pupils completely turned one color and drool coming from her mouth. He muscles hurt and her lower areas were nothing but a wreak. Blood traveled down from her head and the bottom half of her body were Kenny had continually kicked her and raped her. Nurse joy had already moved over to her and signaled her team to move quickly and get her up and out.

Dawn was lost in her head. Nothing but a nervous wreck. she could only think in her head. She was still screaming the same thing in her head over and over even though it was already over. "Help me... Ash..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be out soon! I will get to why they are where they are soon!<strong>


	3. The Estate

Dawn managed to pull herself out of her mind so she could have a look around the white forest. Snow was everywhere. Wherever she looked, there was snow waiting for her. She kept moving straight so she knew exactly where she was going.

She moved her beanie down to cover her forehead so that the concussion on her head would hurt a little less. It was at this point that in the distance she could see the outline of a house. She began to move quicker, though in this blizzard it was not by much.

Upon reaching the front gates of the house she saw a sign that read "John Starzen's summer estate." The place was huge, though she could not see too much in this sort of weather. It was December so she knew no one would be home. She took a minute before deciding if she wanted to go in or not. She had to save Ash, so she squeezed through the fence and headed up to the door. They were miles from a city or a town and from the looks of the place it was running on its own power generator and had no cables or power lines running to it, so security alarms should not be installed. She picked the lock fairly easy because Ash had shown her all sorts of ways to pick locks.

Entering the house felt like a godsend. When she closed the door she felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She could move and breathe again.

She took a moment to herself as she leaned up against the door or the Estate to catch her breath. After she pushed herself way from the door to have a look around the place. When turning the lights on she realized that she was in a lobby of some sort with 2 stair ways leading up to a second floor that was marked "bed rooms". To her left there was a sign that said "Living room area." and to her right was the kitchen and dining area.

She walked into the living room area to see a large room with three large chairs made with leather and two couches made of leather. They were all lined up opposite of each other with a TV up against a wall to the north of them. In the corner of the room she could see a small bed stacked up against the wall.

She moved over to the bed and pulled it down to the ground. The wooden tile flooring made it easy to move it over to next to the couch. She set up the bed and began to walk up stairs to look for blankets and pillows. Her plan was to move Ash to the house and help him get better. She searched the cabinets in the bathroom and went down stairs once she found a bunch of things she needed. She set them down on the couch and walked to the kitchen.

She was looking for Pecha berries. Ash was poisoned and though they had only a small amount of effect on humans, small was better than nothing. Dawn frowned when she could not find any at all. There was nothing here. She was about ready to begin looking for something else that she could use to help him when she spotted a glass sliding door to the back of the kitchen. Through the doors she could see leaves from plants and tall trees on the other side. As she moved closer she could see that it was but a green house. She smiled because the chances of finding a few Pecha berries went higher.

She entered the green house carefully and began to see what kind of plants there were. She could see out in the distance of the greenhouse something moving. She walked over to examine it closer. To her surprise it was a Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur was using its vine wipe to take berries off the trees and place them in a basket while smiling and singing a song in its Bulbasaur language. Dawn stopped for a moment. "What if that Bulbasaur is here with somebody" she thought. She put her palm to her head and sighed. "Should have looked around first before getting things together." She thought.

Dawn stepped out from behind the bush and walked over to the Bulbasaur. The second it saw her it dropped the berries it had and moved into a battle pose. "Wait!" Dawn yelled as she placed her hands in front of her for protection. The Bulbasaur looked at her angrily with the intention of taking her down. "I have a really sick friend! I need help and there is not a city or town for miles!" Dawn yelled. The Bulbasaurs meaner did not change. It still sat there waiting to take her out. "Please…" Dawn said softly dropping to the floor. Bulbasaur flinched and moved back and moved the vines closer to her. "He is all I have… and he is dying…" The Bulbasaur face changed to confused. "Bulba! Bulb-a-saur!" It yelled now awaiting a response. Dawn knew what it was asking. It wanted to know why it was her friend was dying. "She looked at it with tears running down her face. "Because I messed up." She said softly.

The Bulbasaur removed its vine wipe and looked at her crying face. "Saur – bulba- saur." It asked her in a much nicer tone. Dawn wiped the tears from her eyes and sat down on the greenhouse grass. The Bulbasaur has asked her what happened. "It was my fault he is dying… because I was followed to get to him…" She whispered just loud enough for it to hear her. "Saur - saur?" The Bulbasaur asked. "By Team Plasma…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be LOOOONG, so sorry for the short chapter! =) Don't forget to review!<strong>


	4. Team Plasma

**Took awhile to wright cause I was not to to sure how I wanted them to end up where they are right now! But I think I did good. Also sorry for it not being all split up like my last 3 chapters, guess I got lazy. X(**

**Toxicroaks in Unova dedicated to my best friend who loves um XD! So yea, its abit strange to see um in Unova but its for a friend so :D!**

* * *

><p>Dawn stepped off the plane from Hoenn and greeted the guard who made sure everyone was getting off alright. She was still in pain. In fact, after the events that happened a day and a half ago, she was not even supposed to be out of the hospital yet. The doctors were terribly worried that she could not even recover from what had happened to her. But could not sit there any longer than she had already. She just wanted to see Ash. They only talked when Ash was in a Pokémon center, and that took days if he had set out for a new city. Ash did not have a poketech or gear in which he could talk to her from wherever he was.<p>

She walked over to the desk of Officer Jenny and waited for her to turn and look. "Hello and how may I help you today?" She said smiling. Dawn smiled back and asked, "I am looking for a Ash Ketchum, and do you know how long ago he may have left the Pokémon Center here?" Jenny moved her attention to her computer. "Ash Ketchum?" She asked looking at the screen. "Yes ma'am." Dawn replied. After typing for about a minute Officer Jenny looked at her. "His information is locked, I need a first name and the person specific password." Dawn looked at her remembering Ash told her about that. "My name is Dawn and my password is…" She stopped for a moment and turned her head and blushed. "My password is… His girl." Dawn said softly. Jenny smiled and began to type in her info. "Ok, you check out. He left about a day ago and was headed to a small island a little ways north of here. According to this, he has not made it to that center yet. So if you have a bike or something, you maybe able to catch up." Dawn nodded and smiled. She picked up her pack and walked towards the door. "Hey!" Jenny called out. Dawn turned around and looked at her. "Your head is bleeding, are you ok?" Dawn placed her hand on her head where Kenny had repeatedly kicked her. She removed her hand and looked at the blood that was dripping down her fingers. She pulled out a small towel and removed her beanie. She placed the small towel on her head and smiled at Jenny. "I am ok. I had fallen over on the plane and forgot about it." She finally answered back. Jenny smiled abit and nodded.

Dawn stepped outside into the freezing air. "Its times like these I wish I had pants." She thought to herself making her giggle just abit in this really hard time.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at Team Plasma Headquarters.<strong>

"Sir!" Yelled a shadowy person sitting at a high tech desk. "What is it?" Asked a man in a tall chair. "We have a hit on Ash Ketchum!" The man sitting in the tall chair looked at the data telling him where the hit locating Ash was. "Get me a team, we are going after him. If he thinks he can hide that information from us then he is wrong. I would rather not hurt him or anyone but to complete out goal's I need to know what the Lt, General said to him before he died." "Yes Sir Mr. N sir."

* * *

><p>Dawn had been walked for a good 3 hours by herself. She was a few miles away from the city and it was still snowing. She had to sit down on a nearby rock for a few seconds. As she sat she pulled a Poke ball and threw it. Out came her Piplup who was confused when he looked around. "Hi Piplup." Dawn said weakly. She was rubbing her leg which was badly bruised. Her other leg had scratches and scars running down it. Piplup became angry. "PIP-PIP-PIP-LUP-PIP-LUP-LUP!" Piplup was angry because he knew she had snuck out and headed out to Unova. "I know Piplup." Dawn said looking down still rubbing her leg. "PI-P-LUUUUUUP!" He knew she was not fit to be walking around any were. He could even see that the concussion was not even healed yet. "I know Piplup, but I have to see him." Piplup sighed knowing that there was nothing he could do now. He moved over and sat next to her on the rock and looked around. "I am not sure where he is." Dawn said looking into the forest. "I hurt." She said to Piplup looking at her legs. "I hurt so much." Piplup was near tears. He loved his trainer more than anything in the world. And the fact that he was not there to protect her when she needed help the most made him so angry at himself. He hated that while that terrible thing was happening to her, he was sleeping in his poke ball dreaming happy thoughts. This did not deserve to happen to her and if Piplup could get his hands on Kenny, then there would be nothing left of him. "Don't blame yourself Piplup." The young Pokémon looked at his master. "No one could have seen this coming." Piplup looked back down at the ground. Dawn stood up from the rock she was on and took one last look around. "He has got to be around here somewhere. If I know Ash, he is still sleeping at this time." She got a slight blush and a smile while she got lost in thought about all the times she had to wake him up because he could sleep for weeks at a time. Piplup rolled his eyes and got up and began walking. This was not the first time that his trainer would get lost in Ash land.<p>

Piplup stopped a moment and looked around. He flinched as he heard a huge thunder strike. Also snapping Dawn out of it she turned to the west to see a huge bolt of thunder heading from the ground to the sky. "Pikachu." She said to Piplup. Piplup, now worried about his best friend Pikachu, was determined to find out what was happening.

* * *

><p>A bright light surrounded Ash's face so that he could not see anything. Pikachu had done it again over using his thunderbolt so that no one could see what was happening. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled trying to get the slightest glimpse of his Pokémon. When the light faded Ash could see his Pikachu standing right in front of him waiting for the explosions dust to dispute so he could see if he had zapped the enemy. Over the next thirty seconds Pikachu and Ash could see a machine standing exactly were Pikachu had attacked. "Ugh, nothing!" yelled Ash in surprise. "Its going to take more than that N yelled looking at them from the armored truck they were sitting in. "What do you want! And how the hell did you find me!" Ash yelled moving his hand to him belt and thinking about what Pokémon could get past that armor, if there was one. "We have been looking for you for awhile now Mr. Ketchum! If knowledge serves you were the person that the good Lt, General died with. And while he died he told you something, something about Zekrom! I need to know…" N started with a slight pause before finishing. "WHAT WAS IT HE TOLD YOU?" N yelled. Ash stood still with the soul intention of not telling him a thing. "Not going to talk are you? Where are your goofy little friends by the way?" He started looking at his radar screen seeing movement in the forest. "They are not here right now, can I take a message." Ash said trolling N. Ash was not lying. Iris and Cilan were both in the next city waiting for him. Ash had gotten word that Team Plasma had been looking for him after the Lt, General died and told him something about Zekrom.<p>

"I see." N said after being silent for awhile. "May I ask who this lovely young girl is then?" Ash and Pikachu moved their head to the west of him to see Dawn and Piplup being help by 3 grunts dragging them next to the armored vehicle. Ash's eyes widened and he gasped at who it was being drug out of the forest. "Daw-dawn!" He managed to get out. It was at this point Dawn realized Ash was there. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled as she looked at him. "ASH!" She yelled, but was quickly silenced and one of the grunts hit her in the head. "Dawn what are you doing here!" Ash said looking worried. "I" she tried to get out but was interrupted by N. "Oh, so this is not one of those little A-holes who were traveling with you. This is the girl that flew in from Hoenn. The girl who lead us to you." Dawn's eye shifted between Ash and N. She was not sure what was going on here. Ash had never told her about Team Plasma. She looked at Ash and shook her head just a little bit. "It's not your fault." He said looking at her. He could see her legs were bruised and her head had blood running down her face. But he knew the slap on the head was not enough alone to cause her to bleed. He knew something was wrong. He knew for sure when he looked into her eyes. She looked like her soul had been broken. A girl who's eyes were so full of energy, was standing before him all beaten and broken. He pushed wondering what was wrong out of his head so that he could get through this without him and her getting hurt.

"Look kid." N said breaking Ash's concentration. "I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to hurt your girl here. But I need that information! And I will do anything I need to do to get it." Just then two of N's men sent out two Toxicroak which looked extremely powerful. Ash was not sure what to do at this point. He loved Dawn more than she knew, more than he knew for that matter. If anything happened to her, he would not know what to do with himself. The only problem was, if he told Team Plasma what they needed to know, they would use that info to get what they needed and Ash was still not sure what it was they even wanted. But he couldn't, not Dawn, if it was anyone but dawn he might have the courage to try and fight them to get them back. She looked so beaten up and looked on the verge of collapse. "Alright." Ash said looking down. "I will-" But he was cut off by a voice commanding a Pokémon. "Seviper use poison tail!" And in a blink of the eye a black, yellow and red snake Pokémon with a tail glowing pin k hurled its way towards the guards holding Piplup and Dawn. As an explosion hit, pieces of a nearby tree went flying through the air. A big chunk of wood hit ash right in the stomach causing him to bleed quiet abit. He shock it off though and through the commotion Ash moved as quick as he could and grabbed Dawn who was now lying on the floor coughing from the explosions smoke. He grabbed her arm and smiled at her. She looked up and him and smiled back. He moved her back to the spot they were originally standing. Pikachu also followed pulling a scared and confused Piplup behind him.

"Ash looked and Dawn and wiped back the blood that was dripping down her head with his hand. "Hi." He whispered so gently and quietly with a smile. "Hi." She answered back just the same but with tears beginning to fall down her face. She felt so safe finally being in his arms after so long and after all that had happened to her. "I did not know I brought them to you." She said looking into his eyes. He pulled out a napkin from his pocket and cleaned up some more of the blood that was falling. Moving her hair back enough to see an awful concussion. "It's not your fault" he said smiling once again. It was so good to see her, but a Seviper landing in front of them facing N and his gang snapped him out of his mind. Ash and Dawn looked behind them at the dark part of the forest as Ash yelled out. "Ok, who is that?" He could see three shadowy figures walk out from the forest stopping right in front of them.

Jessie: WHO is the question, so twerpish indeed!  
>James: The answer to come as we feel the need!<br>Jessie: Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!  
>James: Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!<br>Meowth: And carving our names in rock of eternity!  
>Jessie: The fiery destroyer, Jessie!<br>James: And with thunderous emotion, I am James!  
>Meowth: Wisest of the wise, Meowth!<br>ALL: Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!

Ash did not know whether or not to be angry or confused. "This is really NOT the best time to be stilling Pikachu right now!" "PI-PIKACHU!" Ash and Pikachu said glaring at them. "Oh cut the stares twerp! We are not here to steal your Pikachu." Jessie lashed out at Ash. "Yea, we are here to give you a hand." Said Meowth with a creepy smile on his face. "You guys help us?" "It's been done before kid and besides, we are the ones who should be bothering you not these bunch of low lives." Jessie said looking back over at Team Plasma. "Yea, we have been stalking you in that bush right there waiting for the perfect moment to capture Pikachu when these guys came out an-" James was silenced by Jessie and Meowth who were hitting him repeatedly to keep his mouth shut about them waiting to get Pikachu.

Dawn made a small chuckle looking at how Team Rocket was still the same old Team Rocket. "Anyway twerp." Started James while rubbing his head. "We see the twerpet is in bad shape so go on and get out of here and let us deal with these guys." "You guys sure you're up to it?" asked Ash looking slightly worried they would get blasted off in a matter of seconds. "You maybe surprised but we have not blasted off in months!" "Yea, we are not the exact same Team Rocket we use to be." Ash looked at Dawn who had her arms around him and head in his chest facing Team Rocket as if she could not move her legs. "Let's get out of here huh?" "Let's." Dawn said forcing herself to move for just a little longer.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled N as not two, but 6 Toxicroak came out separating Ash and Dawn. "I NEED THAT INFORMATION!" "Hey! Your fight is with us not them!" Yelled Jessie commanding Seviper to attack. Seviper, now in a battle with three of the six Toxicroak was severally out numbered. James moved his hand to a Poke ball on his belt and yelled. "Carnivine, go and help Seviper with a nice Bullet Seed!" Out of the Poke ball came a long venous fly trap sort of plant Pokémon who began to shoot small seeds at the enemy helping get them off of Seviper.

"You three!" yelled N as he pointed towards the last three Toxicroak. "Get those kids!" One of the last 3 Toxicroak made a lunge for Ash with a poison jab ready to hit him with. But he was crudely interrupted by Pikachu, who had charged up a Volt Tackle and pounded the Pokémon in the side, knocking it out completely. The second one made a lunge for Pikachu, who was recovering from using Volt Tackle. "PIKACHU!" Yelled Ash worried that his Pokémon would be hurt. Just then Piplup's Hydro Pump hit the Toxicroak with full force and pushed it into a tree. Piplup ran over to Pikachu to make sure he was ok. The last Toxicroak came up from behind Dawn, who at this point could not move very fast because her legs were not in the condition she needed to get up and away in time. By the time Piplup and Pikachu had seen it they were too late. It was to close and anything they tried to do would not reach it in time. Dawn felt trapped, knowing there was nothing she could do. She was so weak, even to scream. She shielded herself with her hand before she heard a hit.

Dawn stopped a moment, because she had not been hit herself. But she did definitely hear a hit. She looked past her arm which was still in the way of her head to see Ash standing there. "You good Da—awn." Ash asked weakly. Just then Pikachu, bathed in his and Piplup's classic Water Volt Tackle hit the Toxicroak so hard it went blasting off. Dawn slowly got off the ground to help Ash when she realized he was falling over. He fell into her arms and did not move. His face was twitching as if he was in great pain. It took a moment for Dawn to realize were it had hit. She looked down to his stomach which was not teaming with blood. "No." she said pulling his shirt and vest up to look at the wound. She could see a small purple ooze mixed in with the blood. It was then she remembered what Brock had told her a long time ago when she had asked why he was never affected by Croagunk's Poison Jab.

"_Well, things are a little different between humans and Pokémon Dawn." "What do you mean?" "I mean that when a Pokémon poisons another Pokémon in battle they can sometimes be affected by it because they are so alike. Human's being effected by anything other than Poisonpowder is extremely rare. The Pokémon would have to have nothing but the sole intention on killing a human to get it to affect them even a little bit. However, if a human was to be hit with a poison attack on an open wound then the chances of being poisoned is extremely high._

Dawn stood holding a now unconscious Ash in her hands. Terrified she was about to lose the only person she had left she realized he had not been hit entirely on the wound. To her relief he was not poisoned very much. But it was still life threatening. "Get out of here!" yelled Jessie who was trying to hold out long enough for them to make a break for it. Dawn nodded and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go Mamoswine! She yelled throwing the Poke Ball out and watching her Mamoswine materialize right in front of her. "I need you to help me carry us out of here." She said placing ash on Mamoswines back. Pikachu and Piplup each got on one of the tusks. Dawn climbed on Mamoswines back next to Ash to hold him on and told Mamoswine to run and don't stop till he could not go on anymore. Behind her she could hear the sounds of explosions and battling until she was out of range of hearing. _"Thank god for Team Rocket." _She thought. She looked down at her best friend who was now sweating and holding his stomach. "I am so sorry." She said out loud blaming herself for what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Well let me know watcha think in the reviews!<strong>


	5. A Safe Place

Dawn looked up from staring at the ground. "That's what happened." She said looking up at the Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was standing still with a worried look on its face. It looked as though it was still trying to process what was going on. But Bulbasaur looked up with a smile on its face. "Bulba - ba – saur!" It told her in its own language. But Dawn could tell from its face that it was going to allow her and Ash to stay for awhile. "Really!" Dawn cheered as she got up to hug the Bulbasaur. Once done she put the Pokémon back down on the ground. "Are you sure this is going to be ok with your owner?" Dawn asked looking around. The Bulbasaurs face changed from happy to sad. It looked to the ground and softy said, "Bulbasaur." Dawn looked down at the Bulbasaur, who was now moving over to a picture on the wall. "Is that your master?" She asked still looking at the picture. "Saur." It answered sadly.

In the picture Bulbasaur was being held by a really old man with light grey hair. He could not have been younger than 80. He was standing outside this house holding Bulbasaur with both hands. But Bulbasaur in this picture looked abit different. It was smaller, so small in fact it looked like it had just hatched. Dawn's eyes scanned for a date and at the bottom of the picture it had said 2/14/06. The picture was taken almost 6 years ago. Dawn frowned when she removed her eyes from the picture to look at the Pokémon. "How long have you been here by yourself?" She asked assuming that it had been a long long time since anyone had visited here. Bulbasaur pulled one of its vines wipes out and moved it over to the dirt from one of the berry plant bushes. In the dirt it drew four straight lines and looked up at Dawn. "Four years?" Asked Dawn already knowing the awnser. "Bulba…" It replied once again looking down to the ground. The Bulbasaur had spent four years on its own. The man in the picture looked real old, but at the same time really happy. He must have passed away because he looked like he loved Bulbasaur very much.

Dawn began to walk towards the greenhouse doors with Bulbasaur close behind. Dawn walked to the living room and picked up her hat. She placed it on her head and looked down at the Bulbasaur. It looked up back at her as if it were asking to help her. "There would not happen to be a car or something around here would there?" Dawn had asked thinking mainly that her legs were going to have a hard time carrying Ash back. Mamoswines was completely exhausted, so she could not use him to help her this time. The Bulbasaur smiled and began to walk back to the kitchen.

On the far left of the kitchen was another room that had two small locks on it. It was different from the greenhouse door because this one was made of a thick metal. Probably to keep the cold air out. Bulbasaur with its strong vines opened the locks and then the door. Dawn walked in behind it revealing a garage. The garage was huge, full of tools and work benches. In the middle there was a small one person snow mobile. Dawn walked over to it and looked at it. "This would be great if it fit two people and a Pikachu." She said not worrying to much about Piplup because it could always be returned. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled from across the room. Dawn turned her head to see Bulbasaur standing next to a sled that could fit a person lying down on. Dawn's face lightened up as she realized that she may actually be able to get Ash back here in less than 30 minutes thanks to this Bulbasaur. "We just need some rope so I can attach it to the vehicle. The Bulbasaur pulled out its vines once again and held them in front of her. Dawn almost cried. "You really want to help me that much?" She asked ready to jump for joy. The Bulbasaur nodded with a big smile on its face. Dawn rushed over to it and hugged it tightly. For the first time in awhile the Bulbasaur had felt like it was not alone and turned red slightly while she hugged pulled away and looked at it face to face. "Let's go get them ok?" "Bulba!"

* * *

><p>Dawn moved the snowmobile as fast as she could without hitting trees. The blizzard was still fierce and did not look like it let up even once while she was at the estate. Bulbasaur was sitting right behind her with its vines spread out and holding onto the sled that was being dragged behind. Dawn was happy that this Bulbasaur could keep the sled so steady because Ash was in bad shape and did not need to be bounced around a lot.<p>

Dawn could feel herself beginning to get really tired. Her head was pounding and the concussion was beginning to hurt. She knew her strength was gone and that she would not be able to stay away to much longer. She had been awake ever since she left the hospital. And because she had a concussion and it was not fully healed, she thought it was a bad idea to sleep. She heard about people who would get concussions and never wake up after falling asleep. She did not expect all this trouble to happen though. She wanted to find Ash and have him take her to a hospital here in the Unova region. She rubbed her eyes hopping that she could last until he was safely in a warm place.

She could see the cave in the distance. _"Oh my god" _She thought while still driving over. _"What if someone bad found them?" _Her question was answered when she could see Piplup standing just outside the cave building a snowman of himself. His head turned when he saw a vehicle coming at him.

Dawn stopped the snow mobile right next to Piplup who was looking at its trainer. "Hi Piplup." Dawn said almost falling off due to exhaustion. Piplup ran over to Dawn crying and latched himself onto her leg. "Its ok Piplup, I am ok." She smiled and pated Piplup on the head. She then looked over to his snow man that looked like him standing in his triumph pose. "Of course it looks like you. You know your ego is pretty big." She said with a chuckle. Piplup ignored the comment and pointed to the cave. "Is he any better?" Piplup looked the other way and began to walk to the cave. Dawn quickly surpassing him and moving to Ash.

In the cave, she could see Pikachu sleep on top his owns chest. An ear twitched on the little mouse before he got up and looked at Dawn. "Pika – pi!" He yelled moving over to Ash's face. Dawn moved to the other side of his face and checked his temperature. "Still bad." She said looking at his face. He was still breathing heavily and was sweating really bad. "I found the house that we saw on the way here." She said now looking at Pikachu. Bulbasaur walked over to Dawns side and looked at Ash. Pikachu and Piplup turned to the Pokémon they have never seen before. "Oh, this is Bulbasaur. It came from the house and offered to help us out." Dawn said explaining things to the two Pokémon. The both said hello and went back to Ash. "Let's move him quickly you guys."

Dawn finished tucking Ash in with about 4 blankets plus the one she had on him already. She and the Pokémon had just finished getting him onto the sled and covered him up as best they could. "Ok I think we are ready." Dawn said kissing Ash on the head and standing up. Bulbasaur jumped on the back of the snowmobile and Piplup jumped on Dawn's head. Pikachu hugged Ash one last time before jumping onto Dawn's shoulder the way he would normally do on Ash. Dawn sat down and looked back. "Make sure you keep that as steady as you can ok Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur nodded and wrapped its vines around the sled as best it could.

* * *

><p>Dawn finished setting Ash on the bed. She removed his shirt and vest to get the blood stained cloths cleaned and fixed. She tried not to, but she could not help staring at this bare chest. He had grown a lot himself in the past 7 months. She could feel a surge of heat run through her body and her cheeks began to turn red. Piplup shook his head and Pikachu chuckled as he continued to help Bulbasaur make a medicine.<p>

Dawn snapped herself out of it when she almost fell over from getting dizzy. She knew however it was not Ash that was making her dizzy. She was getting closer and closer to fainting from the large gash on his head. But she kept fighting it until she knew he was going to be ok.

"Pikachu?" she said softly holding her head. "Does he keep his clean white shirts in the back of his backpack?" Pikachu nodded as he began to smash Pecha berries for Bulbasaur. Dawn walked over to Ash's backpack and began to look around with in it. She smiled abit when realizing just how messy he was. But luckily most of the things he had were cleaned. She pulled a white shirt out and set it aside on her lap when she noticed something. Her face went completely red when she saw it. Ash had in his backpack a pair of her panties. "He still has this?" She whispered to herself as she remembered the time he got them.

_Ash had just gotten out of the water and walked over to the table Dawn sat at. She was in a bathing suit of her own and was looking out at the water. It was Ash's 17 birthday and the day was pretty close to an end. "Are you having a good time Ash?" She asked him trying not to look at his chest. She always had that problem with him. She could never stare at his bare chest with out lighting up a light red color. "Great time, right Pikachu?" he said smiling towards his best Pokémon. "Good." She said looking out into the sunset. "Pretty isn't it?" "Yes, it is." Ash smiled, but he was not looking at the sun. He thought she was beautiful, he had such strong feelings he wanted to express but could never in fear of losing his best friend had anything happened. But before Dawn could look over to see that he was staring, Pikachu slapped him in the face breaking his concentration. "Thank you Dawn." Ash said holding the spot Pikachu had hit him. "For what?" She replied. "Brock told me this day was planned out by you." She stopped and looked sad. "I did not have anything to get you so I tried to make the day the best I could." "This is the best gift I could ever get Dawn." She stopped and looked up at him. "Being with everyone, Brock, Pikachu, all my Pokémon, and…" He blushed abit. Dawn tried not to show she could see him blushing out of the corner of her eye. "And you…" "Your welcome Ash." She said standing up. Just then a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere. It blew a few things off the clothes line, including Dawns panties right into Ash's face. Dawn held her hands over her mouth and turned red. Ash pulled them off his face and looked at her. "I guess its not the worst thing to blow into my face." He laughed. She punched him in the arm lightly and began to walk away smiling and still blushing. "Don't you want these back?" Ash called out as she walked towords the women's bathroom. "Happy Birthday Ash!" she called back. He stood there a moment, blushing and shocked at what his best friend basically just gave him. Pikachu fell over laughing. "Think that's funny?" He said laughing abit himself. He picked Pikachu up and threw him out towards the water. "PIKA-PIIII!" The small yellow mouse yelled as he hit the surface of the water. Ash looked down at his new "Gift" and smiled until he realized Brock was coming up. Then he hid them in his pocket and acted like nothing happened._

Dawn put everything back into his backpack but the shirt she needed. She dressed him and placed new blankets on top of him. Bulbasaur then came over and handed her a bowel of antidote that her and Pikachu made. "Will this work?" She asked checks still red. Bulbasaur shook its head yes. Dawn moved down to Ash's side once again and spoon feed him the antidote. Took him about 15 minutes to finally get it all down. Dawn sighed in relief when he took it. She then stood up and looked around the room. The room was starting to spin, but not by much. "Is there a shower I can use? She asked Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur pointed to the bathroom down a hallway and smiled. Dawn said her thank you, told the others to watch Ash, and grabbed her stuff and headed out to the bathroom.

She was amazed when she got in there. The bathroom was huge. She locked the door behind her even though she did not mind her Pokémon in there while she was. But over all the years of traveling with boys, she felt it safer to just lock the door. She still felt like she was going to pass out though. So to be on safe side just in case she did, she sent out Buneary. Buneary materialized on top of the large sink. It looked at her confused. It, just like Piplup, knew she should be in the hospital. Dawn began to tell her the whole story as well.

* * *

><p>Pikachu looked around the house with a big smile on his face. He was happy that Ash was going to be alright. Bulbasaur assured him that it would be just abit, but it would definitely help him. Piplup sat on the couch flipping the TV stations to find something he wanted to watch with the most bored look on his face. The both stopped what they were doing when they heard Ash moan. Pikachu's eyes lit up. It had already looked like his fever went down and that he was already getting way better. Bulbasaur then said to Pikachu, "It won't be long now!"<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn slowly pulled off her clothes trying not to hurt any of the scratches or scabs on herself. Pulling her panties off was the worst part. She moaned doing it and beanery looked worried. "Bun- bun?" Buneary asked her master. "I am ok, I think. I just really hurt." She said to her Pokémon with a smile trying to make it seem like she was doing better than she thought. But Buneary never bought it. She moved over to the shower and turned it on and waited a moment before getting in. The pipes were cold so it took awhile to heat up. "I wish I could take a nice bath. But the doc said that I should not submerge myself in water just yet." Dawn said still talking to Buneary. She stood at the full wall mirror at the back and looked at herself. "You know he kept my panties?" She told Buneary lightening up. Buneary chuckled and looked at her. "I guess I really have grown. These are definitely bigger than they were a year ago." She said holding one of her breast in each hand. Buneary rolled her eyes and sat back against a wall. Dawn moved over to the now hot shower and stepped in. She stood a moment before doing anything. The hot water felt good on her skin. It had been so cold here, that it was nice to finally get some warmth. She leaned up against the wall as the water still fell on top of her. She then got a serious face on and looked at Buneary. "I almost lost him today." Buneary looked at her master with a sad face. "I came here to get some help and ended up in this mess."He would be just fine if I had not messed everything up again. He is all I have left in this world." Buneary took at pause and walked over to her master and hugged her leg. Dawn bent down and hugged her Pokémon back. She then pulled back and chuckled. "You know you're getting all wet. She said looking down at her Pokémon. Buneary smiled and waved her hand as if it was alright then jumped in the middle of the shower. "Trying to get all good looking for Pikachu?" Buneary's eyes then changed when she realized that Pikachu was in the house. Her eyes sparkled and it looked like she was day dreaming again. Dawn gave another small laugh before she went back to thinking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Might be my last one for a few days, I have exam's and don't have much time to update. As it was I rushed this one abit. Tell me how you liked it!<strong>


End file.
